Un Pasado Diferente y Escondido
by lovebyb
Summary: Este es mi 1º Ff. Un pasado diferente al que conocemos de Brennan, nadie sabe sobre su pasado, en sus expedientes no aparece su vida antes de los 12 años.  Todo se descubre tras un cuerpo encontrado en un rio


HOLA ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, ES ALGO TIPO SUB-REAL CREO, SE ME VINO A LA MENTE CUANDO VEIA UNA PELI

ACLARACIÓN:

1ºNo esta situado en ninguna temporada. Es como tipo una historia aparte pero con algo de la serie de todas las temporadas

2º Aparecerán algunas conversaciones de booth y brennan que aparecieron en la serie.

3ºBones no me pertenece, pertenece a HH, si fuera mío la serie hubiera tomado otro rumbo hace mucho :P

**CAP1**

Una hermosa mujer se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su cama, se le veía tan serena…, pero claro como siempre todo llega a su fin, un sonido molesto la hizo levantarse, tanteando con la mano la mesita de noche cogió su móvil.

-¿si?- pregunto somnolienta, eran las 5:00am de la mañana.

-Hola bones adivina ¿Qué?- escucho del otro lado

-hola Booth, no tengo ganas de adivinanzas así que habla ya

-Valla humor tenemos hoy bones- dijo molestándola Booth

-Venga Booth si estas molestando, hazlo mas tarde, son las 5:00 de la mañana y tengo sueño

-Esta bien iré al grano, se a encontrado un cuerpo en un rio, mas bien un esqueleto con algo de carne, pero te necesitamos en esto

- esta bien… estaré allí en una hora

-vale, oye entonces puedo pasar a tu casa mientras te cambias?, digo es que estar en el coche aburre

-¿Qué?¿Dónde estas?- pregunto sorprendida

- frente a tu departamento, es que es muy temprano como para que andes tomando un taxi sola.

-vale Booth, sabes que puedo cuidar de mi misma, pero ya estas aquí así que pasa.

Mientras Brennan se duchaba y cambiaba, Booth iba preparándole el desayuno. Los dos desayunaron juntos y luego se dirigieron a la escena del crimen.

ESCENA DE CRIMEN

-Mujer de unos sesenta y pocos años, blanca, parece que lleva muerte dos años o quizás un poco menos, Hodgins podrá especificarlo mejor, la causa de la muerte a sido ocasionado por un balso en la cabeza, podremos identificarla por la dentadura

-Bien entonces es un asesinato - se giró hacia los técnicos que estaban la rededor viendo el lugar- !recoger todo y llevadlo al instituto Jeffersonian.

Dicho y hecho así lo hicieron, ahora todos se encontraban en la plataforma esperando a por la fichas dentales de la señora.

-Se demora mucho- se quejo Ángela

-mira ya esta- dijo Cam con una sonrisa

-Bien dame el nombre para que huesos y yo vallamos a darle la noticia asu hijos, esposos y lo que tenga- dijo Booth

-Bien… se llama Jessica Williams

-Esta bien entra y ve todo lo relacionado con su familia- Brennan trago en seco de repente, estaba nerviosa, poco y se podría decir que tenia pánico de la cara de la víctima.

-Cariño ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Ángela cogiéndola del brazo

-eh… si Ánge ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-porque pareces nerviosa

- no nada que ver, solo que acabo de recordar que no podré ir con Booth a hablar con la familia tengo que hacer unas cosas.

- esta bien huesos, no te preocupes- ella asintió.

-entonces…, dice que era viuda, su marido murió en 1980 dice que resbalo por las escaleras de la casa y dejo a una niña de seis años. Aquí dice que la custodia quedo repartida entre esta señora y una tal Rosa María Ballesta

-esta bien iré hablar con los familiares, ¿Ángela me acompañas?

-claro vamos.

En casa de la victima.

Tocaron la puerta de la casa y fueron recibidos por un caballero ya de edad, quizás de unos 77 años.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-pregunto que el caballero

-Si, ¿es usted familiar de la señora Jessica Williams?

-Soy su cuñado ¿Por qué?

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro- pasaron a la sala- me pueden decir porque preguntan por mi cuñada?

-Lamentamos decirle que la señora Jessica Williams esta muerta- Se quedaron observándolo por un largo tiempo, para ver su reacción ante tal noticia pero lo único que recibieron fue un:

-Valla

-¿no se sorprende?

-no, mire, esa señora era la esposa de mi hermano, esta señora metió en un internado a mi sobrina y jamás volvimos a saber mas de la pequeña, ella desapareció de nuestras visas hace mas o menos 30 años.

- y no intentaron buscarla a ella ni a su sobrina?- pregunto Ángela

- ami sobrina la buscamos por todos los medios, pegamos hasta fotos y salimos en las noticias pidiendo encontrarla, pero no dimos con ella. E Jessica no, en realidad no nos preocupa, no piensen que somos personas frías ni nada por el estilo, pero esa mujer trato muy mal a mi sobrina después de que su padre muriera, especialmente cuando se entero que le había dejado toda la herencia a su hija y no a ella, y administradora a la señora Rosa.

-Le entendemos, nos puede decir donde esta la señora Rosa?

-No es necesario, aquí mismo estoy, agente- dijo la señora de edad

-Buenos días señora, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle y por lo que el caballero dice, quisiéramos que nos respondieran a preguntas de su sobrina- los dos asintieron- cuando fue la ultima vez que vieron a la niña

- cuando ella tenia 1o años, se la llevaron 3 semanas antes de se cumpleaños, ella estaba muy emocionada con su fiesta, ya tenia sus invitaciones hechas, estaba tan feliz- respondió Rosa

- la niña siempre quería venirse ami casa conmigo, decía que prefería dormir en mi casa que en esta casa.

-¿Por qué decía eso?- pregunto Booth

-La niña siempre venia hacia mi llorando en las noches, me decía que su mama era una persona mala y que le daba miedo dormir en su cuarto porque estaba al lado de ella.

- Respecto a la señora no les are mas preguntas pero respecto a la niña, nos podrían dar alguna foto de ella?, una de las ultimas que le sacaron.

- Si, yo tengo unas fotos de ella aun, pero nosotros encontramos unas pequeñas cámaras semanas después de la desaparición de la señora, se la dimos a la policía, pero dijeron que no tenían nada relevancia, que solo eran videos de la vida cotidiana que quizás uno de los padres podría a verlos puesto

-Esta bien nosotros volveremos a buscar en los archivos, e puede pasar la foto-Ángela cogió la foto y se quedo mirando, era una linda niña, con cabellos castaños muy sonriendo, tenia ojos azules- tiene unos ojos muy lindos

-Si los hedero de su padre, el cabello castaño lo hedero de los dos- dijo con una sonrisa- era una niña muy lista.

-me lo imagino-le contesto también sonriendo, se le hacia conocida la cara de la niña pero no lograba descifrar quien era.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**Soy nueva en esto y quisiera su opinión del capitulo, decidme que les parece y si la debo de seguir xD**


End file.
